fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sheep Magic
Sheep Magic (羊の魔法, Hitsuji no Mahō) is considered to be one of the oddest of magics known throughout Earthland, being both a Caster Magic & a Holder Magic — depending on how its used. This makes it one of the known few of its kind. As the name states, it allows one to manipulate the various powers & aspects pertaining to sheep; this makes it one of the few animal-based magics out there. It's known that this magic is derived from Wool Magic — the two sharing various similarities. By nature, this makes it a Subspecies Magic. It's unknown how many mages practice this estranged form of magic, but it's stated to be very few. The only recorded user of this magic so far is Aries. Description Sheep Magic is considered to be an obscure form of magic, only having been introduced quite recently; in fact, it's only known user is tooted to be its creator — hailed as one of the golden keys of the twelve zodiac, while the knowledge of such magic has been spread through its machinations, wanting humans to appreciate and realize the latent potential that a sheep possesses, despite its docile and serene nature. It seems that this magic's properties takes after the basic traits of a sheep, using all of its aspects to the caster's advantage; what it lacks in power, it makes up for in versatility. Due to some aspects also deriving from other magics of a similar nature, it can be considered to be a form of Subspecies Magic. In order to initiate the magic, the user calls forth their magical power and materializes it in the form of wool, the basic form of the magic; it's here that they're able to mold said substance into whatever they desire, so long as it relates to the magic's overall theme. This includes using various objects made from wool — similar to Molding Magic, summon sheep or ram-like entities to attack the opposition or defend the user, or anything else of a similar nature. It's possible to use ordinary wool as a conduit for the magic's start-up, thus reserving less energy; however, this would mean that the user is also restricted for using that same substance throughout the entire time this magic is active. In both cases, each one would have their pros and cons; it ultimately depends on the methods that the user is willing to take to achieve their ends. It seems that the wool can respond to magical power, absorbing it from the surroundings and growing in size; to this end, this trait gives the user more wool to work with as a result, thus giving them more options to choose from. Aries had stated that it's possible for the user to change their physiology to that of a sheep or a ram upon whim; this is done by collecting all the wool either used or created through their magic, absorbing it into their body, and allowing it to temporarily morph their various body parts into the creature. This includes horns and hooves used for offensive purposes — allowing them to land heavy attacks or counter weapon-based mages with little difficulty, or growing wool from different parts of their body in order to defend themselves or others from various attacks and techniques, albeit to a certain extent — depending on how much wool is used. Something that's exclusive to master-class users, they are able to fully transform themselves into a giant ram of incredible stature — gaining a substantial boost in their capabilities. It's unknown how long it lasts, as such a feat is barely achieved. Regardless, this magic has its uses. Trivia *This article was created out of the author's desire to have more animal-themed magics on this site. Also, it was done out of storyline purposes. Category:Caster Magic Category:Holder Magic Category:Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Alpha's Wondrous Magical World Category:Olphion Completed Gallery